


Ridiculous Order

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awful First Meet, Community: Draco's Den, F/M, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Always be kind to your barista because they could end up being your blind date later.





	Ridiculous Order

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another little drabble prompted by Roll A Drabble over at Draco's Den. This was rolled for me in the month of March where I was rolled Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley, and Awful First Meet. Apparently, I was also feeling a little bit of the Coffee Shop AU based on how this ended up. I do hope you all enjoy it. It was nice to write something yesterday and be super happy with how it came out. A few of my more recent drabbles have not been their best, but they were decent overall.
> 
> This story was beta read by the ever so wonderful GaeilgeRua and any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the silly little plot that I was able to come up with. I do think I've spent a tad too much time on random dating apps and you never know who you are going to get if you actually agree to meet someone.
> 
> Title: Ridiculous Order  
> Pairing: Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Always be kind to your barista because they could end up being your blind date later.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Iced, half-caff, ristretto, venti, four-pump, sugar-free, cinnamon dolce soy skinny latte," the raven-haired woman announced, staring at her mobile as she scrolled aimlessly. She barely glanced up at the barista when her total was announced.

"£4.75."

The barista fought the urge to roll his eyes as he waited for her to decide to pay enough attention to him to pay her tab. Her order couldn't be started until it was paid in full, so all she was doing was holding up the customers behind her in line.

Ron Weasley wasn't known for having the best temperament and waiting for someone to acknowledge his presence was something that fueled his anger. He tried taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes as he waited for her response. Hopefully, she would realize how rude she was being.

A few minutes passed by, and the people in line behind her were starting to show their irritation. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Ron took a deep breath and plastered his best smile on his face as he leaned forward and tapped her on the forearm.

She jumped slightly at his touch and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"£4.75 for that ridiculous order," Ron scoffed, shaking his head as he watched her frustration become more evident on her face. He fought back a smile as he watched her jam a hand into her purse and extracted five pounds from her purse.

She threw the money onto the counter and mumbled something under her breath that Ron hadn't quite understood.

"What was that?" he asked, innocently enough.

"Keep the bloody change," she hissed, walking away from the till toward the end of the coffee bar.

"I need a name for the order," Ron called out, an arrogant smile beaming brightly from his face as she glared back at him over her shoulder.

"It's Tori," she huffed, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to her phone and continued on ahead.

That name, Ron thought to himself, sounded super familiar. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had heard it. Shaking his head, he returned his focus to making the drink that had been requested. Besides, his shift was almost over, and he had plans for a date after work.

. . . . . . . .

Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, Astoria gave herself a once over and smiled. It was the best she could do on such short notice. She wasn't sure what she was about to get into, being so new to the online dating scene. But she needed to get back out there. Her last relationship was a disaster, and she needed to pick herself back up and move on with her life. Maybe this Ron guy would be the answer to her prayers.

Settling down at the table in the back of the coffee shop, Astoria waited for her date to arrive. All she knew was that he had red tousled hair and would be wearing a Metallica t-shirt. She glanced at the time on her mobile one last time before tucking it into her purse. He should be here any moment.

Just as she looked up from her purse, she saw a vaguely familiar red head of hair walking her way. Her eyes went wide when she realized who was approaching her. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"No way," Ron said, shaking his head as he laughed awkwardly at who was waiting for him at that back corner booth of the coffee shop. "Well, this isn't awkward or anything."

Astoria shook her head and laughed. "Not at all."

She stood up from the table and extended a hand to him. "I'm Astoria, but I go by Tori. It's nice to meet you, but I'd have loved it to be under different circumstances. I was rather rude earlier."

"That's okay," Ron replied, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. "I like a woman with a little attitude."


End file.
